Annoying Seductive Blonde
by xzashleyxashleyx
Summary: Troy and Sharpay hate each other.What happends when Troyella start to begin? But what happends when two people had never forget a little incident that can change their lives especially their relationship.Troypay And rated M for swearing and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yay! I got time to update it so here it goes!

**Sharpay and Troy had always hated each other**

_Shows Sharpay doing one of her famous ice glares_

_And Troy whispering 'Ice Princess' while walking past her_

**But when Sharpay's best friend ****Gabriella dates….guess who?**

**I think you guessed it. She starts dating the one and only Troy Bolton**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy holding hands_

**And Sharpay ****has**** to be friends with Troy what would happened?**

**Let me give you a hint because I'm so nice (lol jk) theres going to be drama, cheating and secret relationships (awww damn it I spoiled it!)**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy smiling and getting along_

_Shows Gabriella leaves the room and Sharpay's and Troy's smile turn upside down_

**What happends when they have to be partnered to a project?**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy looking at each other in disgust_

**But they start to have different feelings about each other**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy making out in an closet and giggling_

**They have to keep their relationship a secret and its going to be hard**

_Shows Gabriella knocking into a bathroom saying "Hey Troy is everything alright in there?"_

"_Yea everythings fine" he says while his in the shower with Sharpay trying hard not to giggle_

**Will it spill out?**

**Find out in Annoying Seductive Blonde**

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Zac Efron as**

**Troy Bolton **

**And **

**Vanessa Hugends as**

**Gabriella Montez**

**All in Annoying Seductive Blonde**

**a/n plz review! **


	2. Who knows

A/N Hey guys! I just wanna say thx to all of my reviews!

xoSuperstarletxo , XoXoSharpayXoXo , and nrisley19892007

(At East Highs Drama Club)

Turns around. "Hey Gabbs! I love your skirt your wearing! When did ya buy it?" Sharpay says complimenting her.

"Oh I bought it at Hollister yesterday with my mom." She says while blushing.

"Don't cha think its kinda ummm….. slutty?" She says sweetly trying not to sound mean.

"For real? Is it that high?" Gabbs answer getting worried.

Giggles "I'm just kidding!" she says while smiling. "and may I ask why your getting worried?"

"Uhhh….never mind!" She said quickly

"Let's see your starting to sweat your getting nervous and I'm your best friend I know you to well." She says while smirking.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"no"

"yes" 

"No

"Say no again I won't invite you to my sweet sixteen."

"Fine! I'll tell you at our slumberparty!"

"Perfect!" She says smirking.

Sighs. "You know I hate you." She says glaring at her best friend.

Giggles. "I love you too!" She says smiling.

**LUNCH TIME!!**

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi sits on their usual table that's with Troy, Ryan, Chad, and Jason.

"Hey guys." The girls say in unison.

"Hey girls." The boys says in unison.

The girls sit down. And start talking.

"So you girls still up for my place tonight?" Sharpay asks while biting into her sandwhich.

"Of course! Your place rocks!" Gabriella says.

"I know and plus weve got a secret to share." Sharpay says while smiling.

"For real? About who?" Kelsi asks.

Leans to them so the boys cant hear. "Gabriella and her little crush." She whispers smirking and looks at Gabriella. And Gabbi glares at her.

"So mind if we crash at your little party too?" the boys asks

"NO!" the girls say altogether cuz they really want to know.

"okay okay just chillax Chad and Jason go to their girlfriends and massage their shoulders. While the girls giggle.

"thanks. Taylor and Kelsi says at their boyfriends.

Sharpay starts tapping her nails on the table.

"Evans is there something wrong?" Troy says in an annoyed voice.

"no why? Something wrong Bolton? Shar shot back.

"Yea…. your ugliness is blocking the sun.

"Stuff it Bolton."

"how bout you stuff it evans?"

"how bout you stuff your ass up your face?"

As they kept on arguing the rest of them just watched them going back and forth with each other. They were pretty use to it now.Since they argue everyday.

Now it was Troy's turn and he finally ran out of ideas.

"Awwww little Troysie ran outta ideas?"She says while smirking.

"Wateva Evans."

"Same to you Evans."

By then the bell just rang and everyone went to their next classes.

**Im just gonna skip it to the slumber party kay?**

"**Sooooo who do you like Gabbi? Plz tell us were already suffering!"Taylor asked while the girls nodded.**

"**okay but you promise to keep it a secret?"Gabbi asked with a serios face.**

"**YES!"the girls shouted at once.**

"**okay its…….."**

**Haha! You guys have to find out yourself! Let me give you a hint.**

**Look in the trailer yea heeeard! **

**Hope yea liked it review plz!**

**Xxx, Donna !**


	3. did not expect that to happen!

Hey guys

Hey guys! Thx for all the reviews!

"So who it?! The girls practically screamed in sharpays humongous pink room.

Laughs. "okay okay okay fine I'll tell you just don't laugh kay?" Gabby asks with a serious face.

"okay okay we wont laugh now tell us please or else ill comment suicide!" sharpay said.

Deep breath. "okay I'll tell you, just don't tell him kay?"gabby said.

"okay we promise" taylor said.

"fine. . . . . .its . . . . . ..ttttttt. . . . .rrrrrr . . . . . oooooooo . . . . . yyyyyyy.

Gabriella slurred.

"OH…."

"MY…."

"GOD!" all three girls said finishing each others sentence.

"you like the dumb basketball dude jerk!" shar said surprised.

"shar be nice!" Kelsi said scolding her friend for being mean.

"guys I said don't laugh!" Gabby said kinda sad that her bestest friend in the world dosent like him.

"No no no it isn't like that! Im just kinda surprised that you like him. And because you like him ill start to accept the fact that you like him okay? Just for you!" sharpay said trying to comfort her.

Smiles. "awww……thx shar! That's soooo sweet!."she said going over by her and hugging her and she hugs back. "awww……. Taylor and kelsi says getting caught up in the moment and going over to the hugging friends and joining into the hug.

Next thing you know the hugging group of friends came laughing then jumps on sharpays bed.

"so….. when did you start to like him?" taylor asks with curiosity.

"last month in our last sleepover with the gang. I was just nervous to tell you guys because troy and sharpay always fights." Gabriella said quietly, carefully not to look In her best friends eyes.

"Im sorry gabby he just annoys me sometimes for no reason at all but we just do it for fun" shar said admitting

"so lets forget about all this lovey duvey stuff and lets get ready to party for some girls night out!" kelsi beamed.

"youre totally right kels!" shar said getting up and going to her giant pink boombox and blasting G.N.O. by miley cyrus and all the girls starts jumping on the bed, pillow fighting, eating pizza(yum! Cheese pizza my favorite!) , getting hyper and to finish it watching a comedy while falling asleep.

While the girls were all asleep the boys just came right when the girls fell asleep. Troy gently picked up sharpay bridal style. Ryan picked up gabriellla. Chad picked up taylor. and Jason picked up kelsi. And they all carried the sleeping girls outside to the pool area and quietly they counted to three "1……2………3…… go!" They all jumped in the pool with all the girls in their arms. the girls started screaming at their top of their lungs and started kicking and splashing the boys.

"BOLTON! YOU FUCKIN ASS!" a very angry Sharpay screamed right into the face of troy Bolton. Laughing he put her down and started to swim as fast as he can from her. "BOLTON GET YOUR ASS HERE SO I CAN KICK IT! Shapay yelled swimming after him..

"come on ash lets go he can be anywhere by now!" gabby said whie getting up from thee pool and drying herself with a towel while the others are doing the same.

"ill catch you guys later I just wanna kick the crap outta him right now!" shar yelled.

"okay then! See you latter!" taylor said.

"okay" shar said looking around for him.

"and shar can you tell him go/odbye and that he was the bestest friend I ever had before you kill him?" chad asked shar while laughing.

"yup don't worry I will!" she said while standing up and following the noise of footsteps.

"ohhh troy your friend said bye to you before I kill you. don't you want to say your goodbyes too?" asked shar while looking around. Then she heard a sneeze.

WITH TROY

(damn it she probably heard you now! You had to sneeze troy) he thought.

SHARPAY

Looks over a shed and sees troy.

(haha!i got you now suckarz!) sharpay thought.

She goes over him and pushes him down so now his back is on the grond. "OMG! Howd you find me!" troy screamed and sharpay got on top of him and started to punch him. Well it didn't really hurt because sh was just paying……well kind of.

And they start rolling down the hill laughing. When they suddenly came to a stop shar was under him while he was under shar trying to lift his body up trying not to crush her body.

Now their faces were just a few inches apart and were slowly leaning in until there lips meet they both felt a spark and first it was soft and passionate and it turned out to be a hot makeout session. Troy swayed his tounge against her lips begging for entrance and shar gladly opened. Few mins later they pulled out for air and kept looking at each other. smiling.

Wow! didnt accept that to happen huh?anyway sorry for the spelling mistake its 12 in the night and I need! To get some sleep! Plz plz review! its gonna help me feel better!


	4. I just can't

**Just finished reading Torn Between Two Lovers by HeSaidSheSaidx and I think it's good. And just what I found out that jared cheated on Ashley! She started yelling at him in the phone I just feel so sorry and Ill give you the link on my page and if you look at the comments and see babygurl1997 then thats me! But theres no videos on there.**

**Hey guys i don't know if this is gonna post up but if I make mistakes or anything I'm really sorry because since I just started going school I'm getting a little bit more homework**

**Hey guys i don't know if this is gonna post up but if I make mistakes or anything I'm really sorry because since I just started going school I'm getting a little bit more homework! Ugh! that's the only word i can say about homework. And don't forget to review and check out my other story called 'Marriage Coulnsor or Lover?'**

_**Last time on Annoying Seductive Blonde:**_

_Rolling down the down as they stop Troy on top of Sharpay._

_Troy trying to support his body up trying not to crush her small body._

_As they stare at each other they slowly lean in as their lips centimeters apart. As their lips collided with passion as Troy's tongue begging for entrance as Sharpay obliged and opened her mouth. As minutes passed they pulled away for air smiling at each other._

**Chapter four of Annoying Seductive Blonde: I Just Can't**

As their looking at each other Troys blue eyes and Sharpay's brown eyes looking at each other in lust.

**TROYS POV**

_Oh my god! I can't believe i just kissed Sharpay! Sharpay for heavens sake! Shes the fucking Ice Queen! Yea an Ice Queen with great kissable lips! So what now are we just friends? More then friends? Best friends? Girlfriend? Ugh I need to know!_

**NO ONES POV**

Breaking the silence Troy decided to be the man and spoked up "Umm... Shar?"

"Yea?"

"Sorry bout that." Troy said looking at her deeply in the eyes.

"Uhh... I guess that's okay? But were not gonna tell anyone about this right?" Shar asks.

"Yea I guess so-WAIT WHAT!". Nods "Yea it was an accident anyway." Shar says looking away from him trying to avoid eye contact. "Yea but we just kissed! Didn't you feel anything?!"

"No i never felt anything." Shar lied but said simply.

_HA! Who the hell am i kidding! This is Troy Bolton for gods sake! I had a crush on him ever since what kindergartan?! And now I'm decliening to be his fuckin girlfriend! Fuck! Gabriella had to tell me her feeling only now! Does the world hate me or something!_ Sharpay thought.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SHARPAY!"

"I HAVE REASONS NOT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OKAY!"

"OH YEA WHAT IS IT YOU BROKE A NAIL OR SOMETHING?!"

"UGH! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT YOU IDIOT!" And with that Troy stormed back inside the house with Sharpay slowly following hoping that no one heard their conversation-i mean fight.

**WITH THE GANG WHEN THAT HAPPENED**

"Guys did you hear that!" asked Gabriella sitting on the couch next to Taylor.

"Yea that sounds like Sharpay and Troy." exclaimed Kelsi.

"God i hope they dont kill each other." Ryan said looking out the window.

"What i hear it sounds like they are." Jason said while sipping his coke.

"I wonder who's gonna win?"asked Taylor.

"OOOH! OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME! I KNOW WHO'S GONNA WIN!" Chad said jumping up and down with his hand up like an drunk little boy.(lol )

Sighs "Okay Chad go ahead." said Ryan.

"I BET ITS GONNA BE TROY!NO WAIT ITS SHARPAY! NO TROY! MAYBE SHARPAY! NO I THINK ITS GONNA BE TROY! NO BUT SHARPAY MIGHT WIN! SO I PICK SHARPAY! NO WAIT MAYBE TROY CUZ HE MIGHT GET MAD AT ME! SO ITS TROY! NO WAIT CHANGED MY MIND ITS GONNA BE SHARPAY CUZ SHE MIGHT KICK MY ASS! NO MAYBE TR-" Chad said but got cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" all Gabby, Tay, Ry, Kels, and Jason shouted in usion at Chad.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY DON'T WORRY ILL SHUT UP ALREADY JUST CUZ MY VOICE IS HURTING. DID YOU KNOW THAT I CAN LOSE MY VOICE REALLY FAST? ITS KINDA WEIRD BUT ITS COOL!THAT'S WHY I DON'T REALLY SING!DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S COOL!? THEY SHOULD HAVE A DISEASE FOR IT?! WELL I-" Chad got cut off again.

"SOMEONE GET TAPE ALREADY!" Taylor yelled trying to shut Chad up.

"EWWW! I WON'T EAT TAPE! IT'S ALL STICKY AND GOOEY!(sp?) WAIT UNLESS IT'S CHOCOLATE COVERED TAPE! BUT I DON'T THINK THERES ANY CHOCOLATE COVERED TAPE AND IF I EAT CHOCOLATE I GET ALL HYPER AND LOUD LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Chad yelled.(hahaha! who's the one that gave him chocolate?)

Taylor just opened her mouth to say something but that very momment the door just slamed opened leaving a very angry Troy Bolton stomps in and slumps down the sofa by Chad.

"What's wrong with him? Where's Sharpay? Do you think he killed her?OH MY GOD! Sharpay might be dead! Troy migt go to jail! Then we can't go to the championsships game!" an over dramatic drama queen or as I say drama king whispers to Taylor.(Guess who it is? Let me give you a hint It's not a girl and he very hyper.lol.)

"Chad just shut up okay Troy would never do that!" Taylor whispered back hitting her boyfriends arm in annoyance.

Just then Sharpay quickly goes through the door and upstairs to her bedroom slaming the door and some hot tears slowly going down her checks.

All the girls stand up. "Troy? What did you do to Sharpay?" Tay asked him.

Sighs "It's nothing just nothing. Okay?" then stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

**Kay guys! Thats it for Chapter 4! Reviews responds im sorry i dont have time.But reviews are always welcome and it always make me smile! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!Okay I just finished reading E N D I E and I thought it was great!And I figured that I had some time to post this so yea! Okay now lets get on with the story but I just want to respond to my amazing reviewers who make me SMILE!Say cheese!Oh yea heres an random thing bout me!Ilove listening to music! Even when im doing my homework,computer,shower,shopping!Im so lucky that i have an Ipod! Last time i snucked in class!Right now im listning to No Air, I love that song now wait,wait, wait now its switching to Make Love in this Club!OMG ! im talking alot now! sorry so lets get on with the story!**

**Review Responds:**

**Retrokisses-Thanks for the review! I love your stories there awsome!And thanks again!**

**nrisley1982007-Thx!I hope you like this chapter!**

**sabbe0814-Thanks alot for the review!I love the review!**

**Evane91-Thanks for the review!I like you stories!I just started reading it!**

**Little Girl Boo-Thanks for the review!Means alot!I love your stories!**

**socialitegirl-haha!I know yea!Its like gods bringing them together its fate!lol!**

**xilovezacandzashleyx-glad you liked the chapter!**

**Misssinger94-Oh Shar and Troy cant be together because Gabby likes Troy and Gabbys Shars best friend so yea...hope you get it! I love your stories and your M rated one-shots!Its SEXIIIIII! (XD)**

**xoSuperstarxo-I know yea!Bad Sharpay!Thanks for the awsome review!**

_Last time on Annoying Seductive Blonde:(wait! OMG! I love this song! TOUCH MY BODY! I love that song!)_

_Troy got mad at Sharpay because she didnt like (cough love cough) him back bit actually she was lying because Gabby liked Troy._

**Chapter 5:**

**SHARPAYS POV**

_Great their coming!_ Sharpay thought as she quickly wiped her tears away using her sleeve.She was about to walk over to her walk-in closet to change into sweats but she heard a knock on her door.

Sighing, she opened the door to reveal Taylor, Kelsi and the person she does not want see right now, Gabriella.

"Look Shar-" Tay started but got cut off by Sharpay pulling all three of them inside and slamming the door behind.

Sighs, "So what up?" Sharpay asked trying to hide her voice from crackling.

"Shar can you at least tell us what happened? You had never cry!" Gabbi asked with worry.

"Yea! As I repeat NEVER!" Kelsi repated. As Sharpay rolls her eyes. She knew that she was the most of the drama queen in the gang but right now there starting to be more drama queenish(is that a word?) then her.

"Look nothing happened okay we just got into an argument like we always do. You know same old same old." Shar said trying not to avoid eye contact.

Sighs, "Okay Shar but were gonna let this slip off I don't want you to hate us." Taylor said as she smiled comforting.(sp?)

"And Shar?" Gabbi asked as she sat next to her.

"Yea?" She replied no looking at her straight in her eyes.

"You know if you don't want me to like Troy thats okay you know?"Gabiella asked.

"Pshh... no! Thats okay we just hate each other for no reason! Its all an play." Shar lied. _Damn!Why does Gabi need to make it so hard for me!_ Shar thought.

**WITH THE BOYS & TROYS POV**

As when the girls leave to find out whats wrong with Sharpay it was their turn to find out. As they made their way to the kitchen to find Troy sitting on top of the counter just staring at the wall with no emotions.

"Hey dude?" Ryan asked interupting from whatever Troy was thinking deep.

"Yea?" Troy says turning his head to find Ryan sitting by him, Jason sitting on the stool next to Ry, and Chad digging into the fridge.

"Whats wrong?" Jason asked with a concern look on his face. "What do you mean? Nothings wrong." Troy said looking down at his feet as he lied.

"What do you mean nothings wrong? You looked so mad over there." Ryan said.

"And Sharpay was actually crying!" Jason exclaimed looking shocked to ever see Sharpay cry.

Scowls, "Please don't ever say that things name again!" Troy said looking at Chad still serching for something good to eat.

"Dude, can you at least tell u swhat happened?" Chad said sitting on my lap with a bowl of ice cream.

"Dude get off of me!" pushes chad off as he banged on the wall.

"Im okay! Saved the ice cream!" Chad said getting up.

"Sorry..."

"thats okay now lets go see the girls." Ryan said

"NO!" getting up.

"Come on lets go you cant stay mad her forever!" Jason said

"Yes I can."

"No you cant now lets go." Jason said as chad and ryan going up to me and pulling me to sharpays door.

**NO ONES POV.**

"C'mon Sharpay i bet there waiting for us downstairs." Gabby said trying to get her off the bed. But then she heard a knock.

"If its Troy dont let him in." Shar said lieing back down on the bed.

Right then Taylor brang Chad and Ryan pulling Troy by the arm and Jason in the back.

"Okay now troy say sorry for what ever you did that you cant tell us." Taylor said pushing Troy on a chair in front of Shar.

Sighs, "Sorry Sharpay." Troy says with no emotion.

"Im sorry too" Shar says with yet again no emotions.

"Okay since we got that setled lets go to the movies!" Chad says as they leave the room.

* * *

**Okay! Got this done! And this chapter and the ones before is the ones that just explains why troypay is all mad at eachother. Bu the next chapter is going to be 6 months later.**

**Now im gonna type Marraige Coulser or Lover? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks dONNA . **


End file.
